wei_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Feats Skills Items/Legendary Weapons/Wind of the Sands
The Wind of the Sands Weilded by the Khanate of the first Bandit Clans for hundreds of years, the Wind of the Sands was a mighty weapon that tore through any foe foolish enough to stand against it. Its powers embody the unforgiving heat and dessicating winds of the Huangmo Desert. It is a weapon that has given much to the powerful, and taken much from the weak. It has since been lost to the sands, and it cannot be said whether its next weilder will use it for good or evil. Unsealing Omen - ''When you grasp the hilt of this weapon, you feel a soft, warm breeze, scented with the smells of date palms and exotic spices, as though wafting from a desert bazaar. Only you feel this breeze, which might cause an occasional ripple in your clothing or through your hair. It has no other effect. The blade grows very hot when wielded in battle, glowing red or even white. ''Least - You must thrust the blade into a source of blistering heat, letting the metal grow white-hot before removing it. You must then allow the blade to cool, putting it back into the flame when the blade dims to its normal color. This cycle must be repeated without interruption for 24 hours. This was a tradition for newly crowned Khans. Lesser - You are required to climb to the peak of a tall mountain with the sword. At the peak, you must light a great fire and burn incense pleasing to the creatures of the air. This is the Mountain Festival of the earliest Bandit Clans. Greater - You have to correct the mistakes the Khanate made in their conquests with the Wind. This requires you to set aside one-half of all monies and valuables you collect for one month, then travel to the beggar's quarter of any large city and distribute that wealth amongst them. You must take a vow to always give to the poor and never frivolously spend any money that you may come across. If this vow is broken, you will lose the abilities granted by this weapon until you are able to to perform the Greater ritual again. Abilities Ability Listing Desert Child (Su): The wielder of Desert Wind takes to the heat of the desert days and the bitter chill of the desert nights as though born to it. Beginning at 5th level, you constantly benefit from the effects of an endure elements spell. Caster level 5th. Fiery Slash (Sp): At 6th level and higher, by slashing the blade in a broad arc in front of yourself and speaking a command word, you cause it to spray a fan of flame, as with the burning hands spell. You can use this ability three times per day. The save DC is 11, or 11 + your Charisma modifier, whichever is higher. Caster level 5th. Dance of Flame and Wind (Su): At 7th level, Desert Wind grants you a +2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity. This bonus increases to +4 at 14th level and to +6 at 17th level. Desert Draw (Su): Starting at 8th level, you may increase your base movement speed by 5ft on any turn you draw the Wind. This bonus increases to 15ft at 15th level. Howling Wind (Sp): At 12th level and higher, three times per day by forcefully pointing the scimitar in the desired direction, you can use gust of wind as the spell. The save DC is 13, or 12 + your Charisma modifier, whichever is higher. Caster level 5th. Dust of the Desert (Sp): At 19th level and higher, once per day when you issue the command word and gesture with Desert Wind, you cause its tip to emit a thin green ray that can destroy one creature utterly, as the disintegrate spell. The save DC is 19, or 16 + your Charisma modifier, whichever is higher. Caster level 15th. "The last glimpse of the setting sun."